El Teorema del Boogeyman
by MrRayney
Summary: Lisa podría ser una chica genio pero aún tenía cuatro años. Por lo que no debería avergonzarse de pedirle a su hermano mayor un pequeño favor, tras posiblemente haber demostrado que existe el Boogeyman.


**The Boogeyman Theorem**

 **Escrito por Alchyholic**

 **Traducido por MrRayney**

Realmente se siente bien salir de la rutina. Estos últimos días tan solo he estado leyendo historias deprimentes y de horror gracias a…esa cosa que pareció salido de los Padrinos Mágicos. Si somos más específicos las historias de Banghg (no saben cómo espero la continuación de Animatronic Loud)

Pero como dije se siente bien tener algo diferente, algo lindo entre la familia Loud antes que ese episodio de mala muerte apareciera. Por lo tanto espero que realmente disfruten de esta traducción.

 _ **La historia y los personajes presentados no son de mi propiedad. Yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español.**_

* * *

 ** _El Teorema del Boogeyman_**

—Oh no— susurro Lisa asustada mientras su mano comenzaba a temblar.

Lincoln en ese momento se encontraba pasando por la habitación de sus hermanas más pequeñas cuando observo a la niña genio en estado de shock.

—Hey, Lisa ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Lincoln con curiosidad.

— ¡M-mi ecuación!— exclamo Lisa dejando caer el trozo de tiza al suelo— Yo en realidad podría haber…haber…

Lisa no podía decir nada más, su pequeño cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

— ¿Qué cosa?— pregunto Lincoln a quien el suspenso lo estaba matando.

— ¡Que el Boogeyman podría tener una plausible posibilidad de existir!— revelo Lisa mirando a Lincoln con horror.

Lincoln no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al escuchar lo que acababa de decir su hermana menor, realmente tenía que ser una de las cosas más absurdas que había escuchado de parte de sus hermanas.

Y había escuchado bastantes cosas por parte de Leni.

—Jaja, buena broma Lisa. Vamos no puedes estar hablando en serio— dijo Lincoln mientras trataba de contenerse la risa.

Lisa comenzó a hacer varios cálculos en su calculadora y a escribir frenéticamente en su libreta.

— ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Yo pensé que se trataba de una leyenda…un mito. Algo que no podía ser real y solo se utilizaba para asustar a los niños malcriados.

Lisa realmente parecía que se estaba volviendo loca.

— ¿Estas bien, Lisa?— pregunto Lincoln quien ahora genuinamente se encontraba preocupado.

— ¡Necesito revisar mis notas! ¡Debo haber cometido algún error!

—O-ok, Lisa— le dijo Lincoln quien lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia atrás— Yo me voy a la cama.

Lincoln suspiro mientras se cubría con sus mantas, soltando un fuerte bostezo el joven Loud se preparó para irse a dormir y prepararse para las aventuras de mañana.

Hasta que repentinamente alguien toco a su puerta.

— ¿Si?— pregunto Lincoln.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, solo para revelar a Lisa quien ya estaba vestida con su pijama.

—Lincoln— dijo Lisa quien aún parecía estar asustada.

—Hey, Lisa— respondió Lincoln— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Este…me duele tener que preguntarte esto, pero…— Lisa parecía estar teniendo problemas para continuar.

— ¿Pero…?— dijo Lincoln incitándola a continuar.

— ¿Podría…podría dormir contigo esta noche?— pregunto finalmente la niña genio.

Lincoln observo fijamente a aquella niña de cuatro años que estaba de pie en su habitación. Ella no parecía ser la Lisa que conocía y convivía la mayor parte del día. En estos momentos, Lisa parecía una pequeña y tímida niña.

Y Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!— dijo el peliblanco lanzando las sabanas a un lado y moviéndose un poco para que hubiera suficiente espacio para ambos.

Lisa felizmente salto a su lado y se cubrió con las sabanas.

Lincoln sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras trataba nuevamente de volver a dormir. Hasta que algunos movimientos bruscos volvieron a despertarlo. Lisa estaba agarrando fuertemente la sabana, rechinando los dientes y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Lincoln tan solo se acercó un poco a su hermanita y la jalo hacia él, Lisa de inmediato dejo de temblar. El joven Loud la abrazo de la cintura y la acurruco entre sus brazos, como si la estuviera protegiendo de todo mal que pudiera hacerle daño.

Lisa suspiro un poco más calmada y sintiéndose mucho más segura. Lincoln utilizo su otra mano y comenzó a acariciar tiernamente el cabello de Lisa. Eso fue más que suficiente para que todos sus temores finalmente se desvanecieran.

—Gracias, Lincoln— susurro Lisa ya completamente relajada.

—No hay problema— respondió Lincoln con cariño, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello y finalmente ambos cayeron dormidos.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
